


Consternation

by Memories2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Blood and Gore, Breakups, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Darkness, Daydreaming, Death, Developing Friendships, Dramatic, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fear, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gore, How Do I Tag, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, No Spoilers, OC, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Two worlds, Ukulele, everything ties together in the end, inhuman beings, lots of deaths, made up cities, seniors, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories2/pseuds/Memories2
Summary: Spes Amisa, Oregon. A place where people go to dream, just to have all hopes shattered. An overpopulated town that seems to have no escape. Crimes are everyday things, murder only become a weekly occurrence the few police don't care about. Why are people attracted to this place? Because of it's luxurious, high end academy that the town throws it's money into. Getting in is expensive, and hard to stay in. A group of seniors at Spes Amisa decide they had enough of the dump, and make a break for it. Will they survive to see the bright lights of San Francisco, or will they vanish just like the rest?





	1. Just The Beginning

_ The screeches of familiar people in the distance. Waves upon waves splashing, waiting to prey upon those who grew weak. The stinging salt in her eyes as she blinked back tears that would blind her. She screamed, throat dehydrated from all the salty water that she swallowed by the gallon. She struggled to keep her head up, frantically treading water. She saw a dark silhouette close to her, she called out in desperation, swimming towards the figure, but screaming once again with the rest of her strength as the figure was swept under after giving up suddenly. In the deep water, she turned, reddening eyes widening in fear as a large wave crashed onto her bringing her under. She felt the pressure on her body as she sunk lower and lower into the dark, hungry seas. _

Lana woke up in a jolt, hands shaking. She ran her hand a few times through her few inches below her shoulders, dark cocoa brown wavy hair. She blinked her greyish blue eyes a few times, making sure she was in reality once again. Her head darted around, making sure she was still in class,  before landing her eyes onto her photography teacher, a well kept middle aged man. 

“Well good morning there, Ms. Price. You were just missing out on our conversation on how to use a lense. Care to join us instead of being in your little dream land?” 

Lana gave a quick nod, face flushing as she felt the eyes of her peers look at her. Dozing off  while in class was bad, especially for a girl like her whose parents barely scraped by with enough to actually afford to live in such a prestigious part of Spes Amisa, Oregon. It literally translated to ‘Lost Hopes’ in latin, which would be correct for the rather smallish town on the coast. Once you were there, there was no escaping the place. Mostly because money would be short, and nothing really interesting enough happened that would bring in big cash. It was a place many longed to leave, but not until after they see behind the beauty and kind people in the town. It was full of mystery, and much crime. Pretty much to a point where murder was a common occurrence in a week of Spes Amisa. The only reason her family lived in such a dump was because one of the most prestigious academies in the country had offered her a full scholarship. Apparently she had an eye for photography, or something along those lines. 

The grey eyed girl never saw any talent in any of the photos she took, but wasn’t that what pretty much everybody said about their own creations? She shrugged off the thought quickly, and texted her friends, agreeing to give a ride to everybody but Jean, who was apparently skipping class today and was already there. Her head then shot up as she saw her teacher looking right at her, glaring back at him, prepared for whatever question he would throw at her.

“Ms. Price. What kind of lense is best for up-close photos?”

Lana blanked for a moment, watching the teacher with his cold brown gaze bare into her.

“Why would you ask me anyways. You can already guess that I know that answer. It’s 50 - 200 mm lense. With the production ratio of 1:1 or 1:2.” 

Lana said matter of factly. Her teacher just rolled his eyes, before turning away from her, and continuing with his lecture, ignoring the tone that lana had spoken in.

_ What was that weird-ass dream anyways? _

Not like she’s ever had a dream so specific and gruesome before. Honestly, she wasn’t even the one to actually zone off in in class like that, considering her 4.0 GPA proved otherwise. 

_ At least this is the last class of the day anyway. _

After this quick remark she made, the bell suddenly rang. 

“Speak of the damn devil.”

She grumbled under her breath as she packed her scribbles in her notepad, and her pencils away hastily, ready to make her escape from this prison of rich snobby kids. She made a beeline to the door.

“Hey. Ms. Price. Not so fast. Where do you think you’re going? Come over here.”

Lana stopped dead in her tracks, eyes rolling as she turned around and sauntered over to her awaiting teacher.

“So. When will you have that photo for the contest turned in? I expect it by next week, young lady.This is your first step into becoming a real photographer, don’t mess it up and waste your talents like last time. Now hurry along. I expect you to remember.” 

Lana rolled her eyes, nodding quickly so she could leave this boring class and go hang out with her friends.

“Yeah, sure. If I have the time maybe I’ll turn something in. I don’t really know.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her black converse heels, and paced out of the class. She wasn’t really the one to give any cares about authority and treated them with the same casualty as her friends. Just because she was some good grade kid, didn’t mean she had the personality to match it.

_ Hah. Blame my parents for that one. _

She thought with a roll of her eyes as she opened her locker, slamming a few textbooks in before looking into the small mirror, adjusting her green camo jacket. She gave a small hum as she ran a hand through her hair before closing her locker. As she went outside, she stopped as she joined up with four of her few other friends. First was Nova. She was what many would call an Asian stereotype. Smooth black wavy medium length hair. Well set eyes, and a slim body shape with casual clothing of just jeans and a shirt with a jacket that was usually unzipped. She was more of a quiet type- really only speaking in her friend group, though even then considered quiet. But when she did say something, it was usually pretty weird or slightly inappropriate. She gave a small wave and shuffled over, standing by her after Lana and her’s silent exchange. Then came the other two. One was Jax, and the other was Kace. Jax was shortish, with an athletic build and good looks with darker skin, tanned from always being outside from practice. Pretty much the jock and one of the most popular in the whole academy of Lost Hopes. Jax was outgoing and made friends very quickly, though he usually opted to hang out with Lana her little group than the big ones. He usually just wore flannels, or simple short sleeved shirts with joggers or soccer pants. The other boy was Kace. He was shy, but when he opens up, he’s a total blast. He was the most logical of them all, usually helping with math, which most of the friends struggled with. He wore a lot of different things, but dressed usually in jeans with a graphic shirt and a nice jacket or hoodie. He had a petite frame, but that shouldn’t fool anybody with the agility he could achieve. He had a classic taper cut, but it suited his hair well and gave him a overall even look. Right as they were all to leave, their fourth friend came sprinting up, catching her breath with shallow gasps before straightening up. It was Joyce. She had long, slightly wavy light brown hair with highlights that was usually tied up into a messy bun, or a casual ponytail. She was one of the taller girls, and was pretty into band along with Kace and Jax. 

“Alrighty guys. Let’s go to The Hungry Hippo diner. I heard that Jean will be meeting up with us. We all gotta talk about some important shit.” 

The other four nodded, and all walked to Lana’s pickup, where she brought down the back part, and let Kace, Jax, and Joyce pile in. Then Nova sat in the passenger besides her. Out of all five seniors in the car, Lana, Jax, and Nova had an actual license to drive, which would be surprising considering just how irresponsible Lana could be. She pulled out of the parking lot in the academy of Spes Amisa, or as many call it, Lost Hope. Lana sped cruised down the backroads, not really in the mood to get a lecture about others in the back of the truck. Soon enough, she pulled into the diner’s parking lot, where she helped out the others in the back, and all went into the diner, where they spotted Jean already waiting for them. Jean was a mix of Japanese and French, having medium length straight black hair, which had red highlights. She was also pretty smart, but could sometimes be way too logical for anybody to like. Mostly wearing casual clothes of sweats and a t shirt, she waved over the group of five, and all somehow squished into the booth, everybody greeting each other before already being shushed by one of the truckers eating. They all settled down, before ordering drinks. Lana then cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“So guys. I gathered everybody here to talk about weird occurrences that are happening around. What have you guys all noticed so far? For me, it’s been vivid dreams of weird specific events that have been playing out.” 

“Well. Now that you come to think of it, I had a really weird dream of being in a different place than this dumb town.” 

Jax said with a small hum, taking a sip of his cola, giving a nod to anybody else to speak up about anything.

“Yeah, me too. I had some weird dream of all of us in this large junkyard We were all just chilling there, for whatever reason. I don’t really know what else, though. Every other memory of the dream is pretty hazy.”

Kace added in, twiddling his thumbs and running a hand through his hair, before starting to write down what everyone claimed in a handy journal. 

“I had a really horrid dream during first period of a few of us being tied up, then a gun held to one of our heads. I forgot who, but it really has messed me up the rest of the day.” 

Nova said softly in her voice, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, zoning off above Jean’s head, as she usually did after doing her speaking. 

“Hah. You guys are weird or somethin. Nothing has occured to me yet. Or maybe I’m just disreguarding a weird dream during class, cause I have a few of those”

Joyce said, kicking up her legs and taking a long swig of her ‘soda’. Who knows how she got beer, but nobody ever questions it anymore. 

“Well guys. It seems as if you’re having some weird predictive dreams… This can be explained by the desire of doing something, or being called out to some sorta journey by a weird entity. I also haven’t gotten any sorta sign, but even so, I don’t think I would be able to leave behind my boyfriend, but I’m willing to help to the end. You guys deserve to leave this hellhole”

Jean said, sweeping her gaze across her friends.

“I think this is a sign that you have to leave Lost Hope, even if we prefer it or not. The only problem is, how.”

Jean stated, staring down at her drink for a while, before hearing a snobby snort. Jean looked up before the rest, scoffing and rolling her eyes

“Hah. You guys and your weird ass stories. Keep dreaming, geeks. Nobody ever makes it outta here. Even if they do, they always return. May as well just start shutting up now.”

With this, everybody turned their heads to see Nova’s ex girlfriend, Diana, glaring at them with a smirk. Nova rolled her eyes at Diana.

“Guys, just ignore her. She’s always up in people’s business. Shows why I left her in the first place.”

Nova said bluntly, not even fazed at how upfront she was with her remark. Diana just rolled her eyes, coming closer to the five friends. Before she could make another snarky remark, a soft sound of a tune comes up, and a girl stops behind Diana, stopping strumming her ukulele for a few minutes to talk to the group of seniors. 

“Hey all. I saw this little group meeting, and decided I should swing by real fast. Oh. Hey Diana.”

Amara gave a small smile to her friends before glaring at Diana, rolling her eyes. 

“Go bother others with your little depressing rain cloud. Byeee.”

Amara said in her sign song voice, waving her petite hand and giving a sly smirk to the other girl, clearly pissing her off. Amara then grabbed a seat with the others, sitting down as Diana stormed out of the diner with a slam of the fragile doors. Amara gave a small chuckle before setting down her ukulele under her seat. She crossed her legs, and looked at the others, obviously not really giving a clue or damn as to what was going on. Amara’s an athletic girl with tanned skin and a light dusting of freckles with hazel eyes, who usually wore a beanie to hide her sometimes mess of golden brown hair along with a flannel with a graphic shirt underneath and ripped jeans. She was known as the hippie cute kinda girl that many did seem to like. She was also popular, but quiet over the thought of partying and getting drunk or high. 

“So what’s the mystery gang up to next?”

Amara chirped, smiling at them warmly, taking a small sip from Lana’s drink, chuckling.

“We’re up to leaving this dump once and for all. Care to join in the journey?”

Lana whispered in a low tone, making sure others in the diner didn’t hear the plan. Amara’s eyes widened as she let the words of Lana’s settle in, before showing a serious face.

“I’m all in to join you guys. Let’s go to good ol’ California. I know some good places, considering I used to be there before being at this dump with my parents.”

Amara whispered excitedly, hazel eyes twinkling in the dim light of the diner with excitement. Jean gave a curt nod with a huff.

“Then it’s settled. You guys can all go. I won’t, but I’m rooting for you guys. I just know you guys can. Keep me updated, but I have a date with Justin to go to.”

Jean stated, nodding a bit and giving an encouraging smile. She put down the money to pay for the drinks, and walked out of the diner and to her car, where she drove off. Lana then looked back to her friends. “Alright guys. Let’s all meet at the central park at midnight. Pack light, bring money. I’ll use my parent’s RV, cause they never take that thing out anyway. I need to get home and get ready, though. Let’s do this.”

With that, Lana put her hand in the middle of the table, and the others followed suit, before doing the  cliché hand up gesture. They all then dispersed from the diner, rushing home to get ready for the big night. 

 

Lana sped home, literally quivering in excitement. As she entered the door, she was instantly made to use her reflexes, dodging a wet towel that was looking to cause pain. 

“Now why in hell are you late?!”

Lana’s mother snarled, glaring daggers into her only child. Lana stared back.

“Mom. Go argue with dad like always. I was hanging out with friends, just like how you asked.”

Before her mom could say another remark, Lana raced up the stairs, where her mother really didn’t go, considering her bad knee. There, the smaller girl snuck into the study, where she locked the door behind her. She went to the back right of the shelf, where she pulled out 3 books, uncovering a secret hole.

_ Dad thinks I don’t know where this is. That’s too bad for him. He’ll just attack mom for it instead of me anyways.  _

Lana then snatched the huge stack of money, replacing the books, and quickly darting into her room. There, she almost instantly tripped on a stray textbook. She muttered out a few curses under her breath as she regained her balance and grabbed her large duffel bag, emptying out whatever was in it from her last camping trip with her dad. Finally, she decided to count the money, and at the end of doing so, was grinning ear to ear.

_ I can’t believe he had $600 just chilling in there? Not like he’ll even use it for anything good besides drugs or alcohol. I’m just doing him a favor at this point. _

And quickly she stuffed the cash into one of the side pockets. Afterwards, she went to her own money jar, and snatched out her $120 she had saved up for whenever she really thought she needed it. She then packed up four of her favorite outfits, a few of her cameras with batteries and cords for them, her laptop and charger for it, and then stuffing some crackers and assortments of candy bars she had laying around her room for the road until they stopped at a convenience store outside of this town. Lastly, she grabbed her wallet, checking to make sure her driver’s license was in there, but tossing out her debit card, which she already withdrew all the of an extra $20, which she also stuck in the special pocket full of cash.

_ This should do it for now. Time to go pick up everyone soon. _

And with that, Lana now waited until her parents started up one of their cat fights. 

After what seemed like an hour, she heard the starting of screaming and curses thrown at each other. This was her chance to go. She darted out of her room, and silently snuck past their room, where she quickly snatched the RV keys, leaving her house keys behind and booked it outside. She checked her watch which read 11:45, and she made her way out. She started up the RV no problem, and cruised off. There, she stopped at the central park. She could make out the figures of her friends, who all then piled into the now crammed RV.

“How much did everybody bring? I have $740.”

Lana called out in a hushed tone, starting to drive the car forward. She heard shuffling and unzipping of bags as everybody started to count their cash.

“Well, I have $60.. You know how hard it is to get cash in my family.. Jax has $75, Joyce has $43, Nova has $150, and Amara has $200.”

Kace’s voice called out from the back.

“I call next driving shift.”

Nova said quietly, earning whats and huhs from her friends.

“I SAID I GET NEXT DRIVING SHIFT”

Nova literally screeched out, making Lana jump at the sudden loud voice, but regaining her composure quickly. She gave a nod, hoping Nova saw it as they kept cruising through the now silent roads of Spes Amisa. Soon, she saw the sign for leaving this place, and her hands shook and she almost felt as if crying as they passed the sign. There, they were on a silent, long road. Silence took over the RV as the others started to drift off to sleep. 


	2. No Escape

Lana struggled to stay awake as it crept to 5 am, yawning.   
“Hey Nova.. could you possibly come up here and take my place? I know you’ve been awake for thirty minutes or so. I just want a few hours of sleep.”  
Lana rumbled out drowsily. Nova gave a small squeak in response.  
“Pull up to this gas station. Let’s get some supplies and a gas boost. I’ll switch with you then. Hey Joyce and Jax. Can you two love birds stop snuggling up against each other and go into the store to get some stuff? Get everybody some nice coffee and find a few boxes of granola bars. Also get two cases of water. That should be enough until we find a real store…”   
Nova commanded out. Lana knew Nova as one who was willing to step up to take control if needed, and did it well. Lana watched as a gas station came closer into view, slowly pulling over into it. She shut off the RV, and hopped out to fill up gas. She she started, she watched as Jax and Joyce slid out of the door sleepily, walking off towards the store and entering. By the time Lana finished up, the duo came out with all that Nova instructed them to, and she jogged over to help them out. She then entered the RV with them, seeing Nova already at the wheel, ready to go. She gave Nova a thumbs up, and the RV roared back to life, ready to go. Lana walked to the very back where she saw the rest of the friends just chilling around, now taking sips of water. She sat next to Amara, and sighed as she relaxed against her good friend. She felt the girl besides her shift, and then the soft tunes of the ukulele started to play. Lana wasn’t really good with knowing songs, but she let the music and now soft humming of Amara lul her to sleep.   
Lana stirred with a yawn, stretching and checking her watch. It was 2 pm. She shrugged a bit before looking to see Nova napping. She looked at the driver’s wheel to see Amara humming to herself as she drove. Nova then opened one of her eyes, looking at Lana.  
“We stopped by a store, and got some food and stuff. Amara is going to a rest stop she remembers, so we can set up a fire to cook up the food.”  
Lana nodded to her friend, before getting up. She then watched as Kace sketched on his drawing pad, drawing Amara secretly. She smirked and poked her friend, earning a yelp in surprise and a hit to the head with the sketchbook.  
“Oh my god! Sorry, reflexes…”   
Lana laughed and accepted the apology from Kace, and gestured to Kace to carry on. She looked at the detailed shading and chuckled. She knew Kace had a special something for Amara, but never really pressed it until now.  
“It’s a good sketch. Imagine how nice it’s gonna look once you put in the hard lines. I’m excited to see it.”  
She acknowledged as she clapped Kace on the back before vaulting off of the bed, instantly falling as the RV jolted, earning a uproar of laughter from the ones awake, and spooking awake Joyce and Nova. Lana rolled her eyes with a laugh before getting up, and slowly making her way to the water bottles. Getting one and taking a long swig, finishing up about half f the bottle in a matter of seconds.  
“So that’s what that mouth does..”  
Nova chided, earning a few chuckles, and almost making Lana spit out her water.  
“You guys better not be having too much fun without me! We’re at the rest stop. Maybe we can stay the night and nobody drives.”  
Amara called out to the giggling group of friends. Everybody murmured in agreement as Amara pulled into the rest stop area, everybody piling out almost as soon as the RV stopped to get fresh air and stretch their legs. Jax sprinted off to go to the bathroom as the rest started to set up a small fire. The place around was shady, and had an unsettling vibe to it, even though it was literally smack next to the road.   
After about an hour of chilling around and eating, everybody has been growing more and more worried at Jax’s disappearance since earlier.  
“Um.. should we go check as a group where he might be?”   
Joyce asked nervously, but the rest of the group agreed. Amara dumped water over the fire, stomping down on it, before putting everything and her ukulele in the RV, and locking the door. She tossed the keys to Lana, who caught them with a hand before everyone made their way into the forest. Lana noticed Nova grow increasingly more worried by the minutes.  
“We passed the same tree three times, guys.”  
Nova said, pointing at a dangerously familiar tree. Kace then suddenly passed out, pale faced. Nova let out a small yelp of surprise as Kace collapsed on top of her. Lana and Amara helped Nova, and Joyce brought Kace to his feet, who was already waking up and rubbing his head.   
“Sorry guys. I blacked out.. and I saw a vision.. of-of us all running from something.. something dangerous.”  
Kace softly said, still rubbing his head before regaining his own balance. They all then begun to walk again, making sure to stray away from the weird familiar tree.  
“Guys look! A light! It must be from Jax! Let’s go!”  
Joyce called out excitedly, sprinting off towards the glowing light. The rest ran after, and soon the group was huffing loudly as they stopped just in the bushes from the clearing. There, they saw Jax and another boy their age.   
“JAX!”  
Joyce yelled, hurtling through the bushes, tackling Jax who gave a small laugh, catching her and embracing her.   
“Alright you two lovebirds. Untangle or go get a room. Let’s start leaving.”  
Kace said bluntly, possibly with jealousy laced in his words. Jax got up, and looked at the group with a serious expression.  
“We can’t leave. I’ve tried already. Oh yeah, and this guy is Axl.”  
He said, gesturing to a boy about their age, with freckles like constellations dotting his fair skin. He had a slim figure, one of a swimmer. He had kind chocolate eyes with a side sweep of black hair. He wore a light jacket with soccer pants. He gave a small smile, waving at the others shyly.  
“Apparently he was just in some weird fenced off area or something. It’s really weird. Also, a weird gunshot just went off in the dis-”  
Suddenly bursting through the bushes were three older people. A older man with a greying beard with a huge slash over one of his eyes, a 17 year old girl with golden braids and a bloody nose, and a girl about 19 years old with brown eyes wiser than any of the people here who wore leggings and a graphics shirt who had her dark brown hair in a bun. As they saw the newcomers, the girl with braids collapsed and started to sob.   
“NO NO. NO MORE, PLEASE.”  
She screamed out in between sobs. The group of seniors watched the girl as she was comforted by the old man. The last girl just gave a small scoff.  
“Hey. It’s not our problem they’re in this hellhole now, Evelyn. Calm down. They’ll be fine hopefully. The next match is gonna start soon, though, so pull yourself together. Don’t want no shifter or leatherman hearing ya sobbing.”  
With that, Evelyn started crying even harder, the older man rolling his eyes and adjusting the stick in his mouth he chewed on to talk, clearing his throat.  
“Well Blaire, I think if you didn’t mention the scariest entities to her she wouldn’t be sobbing her guts out. She was just downed at the gate and barely made it. I bet she’s a bit stressed right now, especially seeing their fresh eyes. Been a while since we’ve seen new vic- I mean, friends.”  
The man chided, his husky voice filling the uneasy silence in the air. It was obvious he was some sort of smoker from the way his voice scratched.   
“Yeah yeah. Well she’s gotta get used to it Bill.This is our life. I don’t even know how long I’ve been in this dream.”  
Blaire sighed, slowly sinking down onto a tree stump next to Axl.   
“Um. What is this place?...”  
Kace asked questioningly after waiting for Evelyn to finally calm down, which only took about two minutes after her intense meltdown even started.   
“Welcome to your worst nightmare. You’re forced to run away from scary monsters that wish for your guts to be sliced. They feed on the hope of those who wish to escape.”  
Blaire bluntly stated, getting up with a small sigh. She looked to the fire, grimacing.   
“Are you serious? Alright.”  
She pointed at Lana, Jax, and Evelyn.   
“You two newbies. Come with me. You too, Evelyn. We have a match to start. Stay stealthy, gathering objective checkpoints, and our sorry butts will be out of there in no time. Don’t be crazy and try sprinting around. Save yourself for when the time really matters. Let’s go.”  
Blaire barked out. The tall girl got up, and started to walk off and away from the whole group. Lana gave a small gulp, and walked after Blaire. Kace and Evelyn then followed suit.   
Lana gave a gasp as she entered what seemed to be a strange junkyard-like place, bunches of old cars scattered around with an old diner with a large blinking neon sign that read ‘TWO WHALES’  
“I hate this map. Alright guys. Don’t talk if possible. If you need to communicate, whisper. Good luck. Cya guys at the end.”  
Evelyn whispered as she slunk off in the shadows, not making a sound. Blaire nodded as she darted off and crouched behind a large pile of junk. Lana felt Kace shaking besides her. She gave a soft pat before also moving off, staying low to the ground. She was used to this kind of setting; always having to escape the cops have given her an upper hand to this place. Her eyes darted around, before she almost uttered a scream of fear. A huge man stood just about a meter away from her. He was about 6 foot 5, with a powerful structure that looked ready to kill. In one hand, he had a butcher’s knife, in the other, a bear trap. Both covered in blood. He wore a simple grey shirt with a black apron over, with baggy black jeans. He had no hair. He looked like the creature made from nightmares, or at least fueled by it. Covering his face was a white mask splattered with crimson droplets, only thing made on it was a smiley face, and two holes that showed his yellow glowing eyes. He scanned the surroundings, before leaning down and setting up a bear trap with a easy motion of his hands. Lana’s body shook uncontrollably as she watched the creature make eye contact with her, but then pivot as he saw a different movement, storming off towards it. She saw it was Kace, who let out a loud shout in fear before sprinting off as the man power walked after him. Lana put her hand to her face, noticing tears of fear. She heard a gunshot go off. She didn’t know what it meant, but didn’t dare check. She then heard on more shout, and saw her fiend stuck in the beartrap right in front of her. The killer man watched her friend, before turning in her direction, as if sensing her fear and tears. With that, her breath quickened as she jumped up from her crouching position, running off in one direction away from Kace, hoping he could get saved. She felt a strange heartbeat grow quicker in her ears, blocking off any other sound. She turned her head for a moment, seeing the man now raising his butcher knife in the air, before swiping down with an easy movement. It made contact with Lana’s left shoulder. She let out a scream of agony before surging forward, new adrenaline now coursing through her veins as she was determined to not get killed. Lana then saw a large enough of a gap for her to vault through. The girl gathered as much strength she had left, and jumped through, just hearing the swish of the knife wizz past her ear. With that, the killer let out a unhuman snarl, with a static noise. Her pace slowed as she felt the powerful heartbeat thumping in her ears finally subside. She decided to go back to where she knew Kace was. She trotted in the direction cautiously, before stopping around the area Kace should be. Lana instantly felt tears spring from her eyes as she saw Kace, lifeless with a blank stare looking up into the dark clouds. She sobbed, kneeling next to her friend as she shook him in desperation, for just the soft hum he gave as a reply to others.  
“Kace… please… don’t go..”  
She said between sobs, rubbing her friend’s shoulder and grabbing his ankle injury where his leg was still trapped in the beartrap. She put a hand over his throat wound, still softly crying as another three gunshots went off. She then watched as strange, smoky black claws came down to get her friend. She watched as it grabbed her friend. She grabbed at one of the claws, before biting down hard on her lip as it burnt her hand. She watched as it took away her friend’s body, tears now streaming down her eyes as she reached out her right arm, in desperation to hold her friend in an embrace. Soon, the familiar heartbeat she feared came back.   
I have to put aside Kace for now. I have to survive… to tell his story.  
She moved away from the clearing now. She heard a loud beep of an alarm, and looked up to see a strange glow. She looked at the killer who was searching for his next victim, and she jumped out, sprinting forward. The man soon caught up in his inhuman speed walk after her. She made a beeline for another jumping gap. She she sprung off the ground, she felt gravity pull her back, her face hitting the dirt as she felt a firm grasp on her left calf drag her away from the window. She screamed and thrashed around, feeling her left shoulder scream in the effort she made to escape the grasp. She grabbed at the soil underneath her as the weird creature slowly drag her closer to him. Tears welled in his eyes as she pounded the soil as her last movement. She felt the man flip her over, and he loomed right over her. She screamed and cried, eyes blurring her vision of the man as blood dripped from his knife onto her. He then quickly inserted the knife into her neck, before he straightened up, and kicked her limp and dying body out of the way as a another strange noise went off in the distance.  
I’m sorry Kace.. everyone else I forced on this adventure.. This is the end.   
With that, her vision and all senses faded into dark. A few moments later, she felt a strange jab hit her smack in the side.   
“Um Lana? You good?”  
She heard the familiar voice of Kace above her. She opened her eyes and screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing as he fell on top of her with an annoyed grunt.  
“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO DO THIS WITH ME PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASEEEE.”  
She sobbed out loudly, rocking him in her arms. He choked and pushed himself off off her, brushing off his now dirty shirt. He rolled his eyes and helped her up.   
“Dude. We’re still alive. See? Everybody just witnessed you almost kill me.”  
He coolly stated, gesturing a hand towards everybody. At that moment, Blaire and Evelyn walked into the clearing.  
“We should’ve mentioned they don’t die forever if they get killed in the arena, huh?”   
Blaire slyly said as she sat besides Bill and Axl.   
“Hey. At least Evelyn and I escaped. I won’t let that dumb Butcher get the satisfaction of killing me again. Don’t feel bad about yourselves, guys. He’s one of the strongest of the killers. You guys survived longer than I would’ve thought to be really honest. I didn’t survive as long as you guys on my first try. What town you guys from? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
Blaire remarked, gazing at the whole group of people who had suddenly entered from the bushes, finishing a match.   
“From Spes Amisa, Oregon.”  
Nova piped up, sitting down next to Kace. Apparently, during their match, all four escaped. Which included Herself, Joyce, Bill, and Axl. Blaire snarled at the mention of the small town.  
“Damn. Hated that place, but the kiddos there are always smart. I’m guessing you guys are seniors from the academy. The seniors are usually the ones who want out from that place. Can’t blame em.”  
She remarked as she sat back a bit, crossing her legs. Just then, two people dropped from the sky and onto the ground. Lana leaned down, looking at the new people. It was Jax and Amara. Both were helped up, and Jax looked shaken up. He quickly went to Joyce, and embraced her, sobbing softly.   
“Huh. A double match. That’s pretty strange..”  
Remarked Bill as he eyed the two who just came over.  
“I bet they got the sea map then. That one is really scary..”   
Evelyn hummed.  
“It’s usually a double or trio map cause it’s a smaller arena with less flags. That must’ve been a fast match for them, though.”  
She said, nodding to the two who have regained full awareness to their surroundings.   
“Ugh… what happened?”  
Amara softly whispered, looking at the others around the fire.  
“Well. You have been revived after being killed by whatever monster you were up against. Pretty spooky to be honest. Sucks there’s no way out…”  
Blaire sighs, scratching a few marks into the dirt. She then looks up as the fire crackles, frown visible on her face. Bill shifts on his stump.  
“The next match has started.”


	3. Victory and Defeat

The grass swayed as a lithe figure stayed crouched down, making but a noise. Her eyes were sunken in from fatigue and the hope draining slowly away with each second. Her sore feet dared to make a sound, she was doom. Her body shook in an effort to keep her up. She breathed hard, even though the round only just started. She watched as the small, petite frame of the dangerous fast statue moved, searching for its next victim. Her grey eyes were dull, lifeless as she searched for a flag; the only thing that could get her out of this place. She heard the scream of one of her friends getting struck down, the noise now just a everyday thing that never fazed her. She spotted a flag, grabbing it out of it’s randomly generated area as a flare soared into the air, right where she was. She took a deep breath as the heartbeat pounding in her ears got quicker. She dropped the flag, sprinting away as quick as her worn down converse could handle. The second noise of knee high grass behind her sounded as the heartbeat grew more. Lana heard the grunt of the figure behind her. made a sharp left turn, just missing a blade to her back. The girl then sprinted towards a rock diving underneath, holding her breath in desperation to not be found. The senior gave a cry as the figure grabbed her by the neck, dragging her against the stone as she was pulled out. Struggling against the grasp, slapping the stone cold hands of the angel statue in desperation to be let free. A single sharp claw laid against the nape of her neck, slowly puncurting in as Lana let out a ear splitting cry before blacking out.   
Lana woke up in a jolt, the soft crackling of the dreaded campfire besides her. She sobbed into her hands, shaking as she brought herself up into a sitting position. All the girl wanted was this all to be a nightmare. She didn’t even care if she woke up in that dump at this very moment. Lana knew she needed out from this place, and she would rescue as many as she could do to so. Getting up, Lana strode over to a stump, grabbing Kace’s notebook and pen that he kept there to write in about whatever. Flipping through the pages, she learned to many things she thought she would’ve never known.

Killers can’t see movement. Stay still and don’t make eye contact.  
They can be stunned. Hit on head or stomach with a swift jab. Maybe can be killed?  
Butcher, Leatherman, and Shifter can’t reach small spaces, too big and hunky. Can reach higher places  
Statue, Rabbitlady, K9 can’t reach up high/climb trees. Can go through small spaces  
Seaside map. Don’t stay in water for whole time.   
Junkyard diner. Use large car wreckage to advantage. Hide in them and keep yourself low.  
Plains. Stay very low, don’t go in grass as much.   
Entity is controlled by something, feeds off the hopes of others.  
Killers don’t revive. Proven because Blaire once pushed large car stack on a killer. They never came back.   
You can take their weapons.

Lana closed the notebook, setting it down as she watched people wake up, and a few enter from the bushes. The girl’s heart ached for her friends. All had sunken eyes, and didn’t act like their old selves. Ll of them got more snappy, more liking to keep to themselves because they never spent any more time together to bond, only going out to possibly be killed. Lana then stood up, looking at all the people gathering around the campfire, a new spark of hope in her eye.  
“Alright guys! Here’s the deal. We are going to kill those killers! Without a way to be killed, what’s the point of the entity keeping us here? Let’s do this! I believe in all of us, that if we work together, we can do it.”  
Lana yelled out, slamming a fist against her hand, grey eyes flashing, sweeping her gaze across the others, who all nodded, desperate to leave. The crackling of the fire made everybody look down, watching which match each would go to. Lana gave a sly smile as her face popped up along with Amara, Evelyn, and Bill. With that, she strode off to the bushes, her friends trailing behind her. She stepped into the map, smiling wickedly as she looked at the diner sign.   
“Alright guys. Let’s go into the diner. It’s small, which will be an advantage. I know this is the Butcher by the traps scattered around. Hurry.”  
Lana commanded as she jogged towards the neon sign, soft thudding landing behind her as her friends followed suit. As they entered the tiled building, the heartbeat in her ears started up, and quickened. She nodded to the others, who all took up hiding spots. Bill stood in the middle room, prepared to be sacrifice. Amara hid in a locker that was placed in here. Lana climbed up a pillar, crouching on the rafters. Evelyn hid behind the counter of the diner. Everybody tensed up, ready for Lana’s signal to leap into action. Heartbeat now going wild, she watched with a skillful eye as the Butcher walked in. Looking straight into Bill’s eyes. It charged forward, pushing down Bill, and pinning him down with his whole body, butcher knife in the air, ready to strike.   
“NOW! GO GO GO GO!”   
Lana screamed. She watched as Amara leapt out of the locker, instantly putting both hands on the raised wrist of the butcher. Bill jabbed the Butcher as he sat in shock, rolling out of the way as the butcher collapsed. Lana jumped from her spot, landing right on the back of the butcher, keeping him pinned down. Evelyn vaulted the counter, struggling with the butcher as she fought for the knife. Bill helped pin down the Butcher, stopping his mobility. After a long struggle, Amara helped Evelyn get the knife. Both pinned down the Butcher, and handed the knife like a baton to Lana, who brought it down, screaming with tears welling in her eyes as she repeatedly slammed the knife into the neck of the Butcher, who emitted his familiar snarl as he was brutally beaten down. Finally, the snarl stopped, and the man went limp. Lana then rolled off the now dead monster, crying as she saw the green blood the monster gushed out all over her. She felt arms embrace her, before helping her to her feet. Lana wiped her hands then her face, sniffling as she regained her composure. All four then walked around the map, eyes glistening from the gruesome scene that brought them happiness. They grabbed each flag together, yelling out as the flare soared into the air with a screech. As the beeping of the gates opening up. They walked out, and met their friends by the fireside. Lana cried out as she tackled each of her friends, crying in joy to hear them all report they killed K9, and the Leatherman. That only left Rabbitlady, Shifter, and the Statue. All which were the top hardest to escape from. After the murderings of the killers, they felt a new found strength and power in numbers. The fire crackled, but no faces came. Instead, the fire sizzled out, never to relight again. With that, they were done with this nightmare, to never be back again. All looked at each other, lost.   
“Are… we done? But how?...”   
Nova whispered, looking at all her friends, old and new.   
“I can’t believe it… that’s all we needed? To kill them?!”  
Blaire snarled, confused. She ran a hand through her hair, looking at everybody around the now dead fire. Just then, Kace collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Amara rushed to his side, shaking him softly in confusion. Kace rather instantly woke up, looking at them with a small grunt.   
“Guys. This isn’t the end.”  
Was all he said in a serious tone, before walking off into the bushes in some specific direction. Everyone followed him, but soon mist clouded him away, and violent shaking begun, water rushing somewhere before Lana turned around as a huge wave came crashing through the forest, and the last thing she did was scream.  
“Lana?! What the heck is happening?! What’s wrong?!”  
Lana opened her eyes in a flash, sitting up quickly, hitting Jax smack in the head. Jax yelled out as he rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with a large smack. Lana looked around her. The RV. The soft humming of music next to her. She whipped her head to the left, where Amara tilted her head, still strumming the ukulele.   
“Lana? Why are you looking at me like that?”   
Amara shakily said. Lana then screamed again, thrashing around, tears streaming down her face. Instantly, the RV veered to the side of the road. The pounding of sneakers against the hardwood as a huge embrace wrapped around Lana, constricting her. She cried, struggling against the grasp.  
“GET OFF ME YOU USELESS STATUE! I WON’T LET YOU KILL ME AGAIN”   
The girl screamed, hitting and clawing against the grip, which stayed on her. Her glared swept up, meeting Kace’s worried eyes as he frowned. Lana then went limp, sobbing against her friend and bunching part of his jacket in her balled fist. After about ten minutes of stunned silence, Kace let her go, letting Lana look blankly up at her friends.   
“Wh-wh-where’s Axl? Blaire? Bill? Evelyn?”   
She questioned, sniffling violently as her gaze looked at her friends who looked down at her.  
“Um.. Who?”  
Nova questioned, tilting her head. Lana then slowly propped herself up, blinking her eyes to take away the sting.  
No. It can’t be a dream… it was too real…  
Lana just shook her head in a silent nevermind.   
“Sorry Lana.. I had to wake you up. You started to scream and slap Joyce in the head…”  
Jax stammered, rubbing his head where Lana just headbutted him. Lana nodded a bit before patting the covers. The old fabric rustled in her palms as she sat up further into a normal position.   
It was a dream..  
“Well. I’m going to start up the car and take us to the rest stop now..”  
Amara added softly, setting her ukulele down as she moved from her position. Kace gave a nod. Lana screamed and lunged forward, grabbing her friend’s leg.   
“NO NO NO WE ARE NOT GOING THERE AGAIN.”  
Lana begged, looking up to her friend with desperate eyes. Amara looked at Lana as if she sprouted wings, but shook her off with a chuckle.   
“Silly goose. We have to. We’re all starving right now and wanna eat. Don’t worry. Not like some weird creatures are gonna kill us.”   
With that, Amara moved to the driver’s wheel, starting the RV with a easy turn of the keys. Lana sighed in defeat before rolling over to talked to Joyce, but seeing already her and Jax were snuggled up against each other soundly. She didn’t want to be rude, she she scooted to where Nova and Kace sat next to each other, drawing and conversing in silent murmurs.   
“Um.. can I borrow the sketchpad, Kace?”   
Lana whispered, reaching out a hand. Kace nodded, handing the large pad to Lana with a pencil. With that, Lana went to work. Her shaking hands made lines and curves, shading and light.   
When Lana finished, set moved the sketchpad away from her face. She shook as memories from her dream flooded her thoughts. Nova seemed to notice, and softly grabbed the book from Lana, looking at it before screaming and throwing it against the wall. Kace scratched his head in confusion, moving to his tossed sketchpad and looking down at the drawing, gasping as his eyes grew wide, scanning the paper. A large man, a dangerously sharp butcher knife with blood dripping from it. He had on a mask, one that had a small smile on it with blood dripping from it too. He was a huge man, but in a buff way. He wore a grey shirt, with a simple black apron over it, and loose black jeans, like a butcher. He set down the drawing, looking at Lana who was shaken up in the corner.  
“Why?”  
He questioned simply.   
“It’s him, Kace. The guy who killed us all the time.”  
Lana said softly, her eyes once again tearing up.   
“It was a dream, Lana. That never happened… you’re safe from whatever this creature is. I promise.”  
Kace said comfortingly. Lana just nodded, calming down.   
I guess they were never real… Even the friends I made.  
Lana sighed, running a hand through her bed hair. She then slid off the bed as the car came to a stop, the rest of her friends also hoping off and going outside.   
“Hey! Be right back! I’m going to the bathroom!”   
Jax yelled, running into the woods. Lana almost threw up when he left, growing pale as she felt the vibes of deja vu. Luckily, he came back after five minutes, situating himself next to Joyce and resting an arm over her shoulders. She sat by her friends, attempting to push away her dream and enjoy her burger with her friends. For about thirty minutes, there was a sweet silence that settled over the group, before Jax jumped up from his position with a goofy grin.   
“Let’s go explore the woods!”  
He exclaimed, already making his way in. Amara stomped on the fire  
after dousing it with water. She then jogged after Jax. Everybody followed suit, but Lana. She almost heaved up her burger and anything else she ate in the last day or so. With hesitation, she followed her friends, who all chattered a few feet ahead of her.  
It was a dream. It won’t ever happen. You’re just too paranoid. Hurry up and have fun with your friends.  
Lana shook her head a few times before jogging up to her friends, joining the conversation, until Nova stopped, looking at a tree with a skeptical eye, before giving a small shrug and huff.  
“I thought this tree looked pretty neat, considering it has a pair of butt cheeks.”  
She said, chuckling. Everybody gathered around the strange tree, giving a nice laugh.   
“Alright. Let’s get back to the RV to have a nice sleep. I’m so ready.”  
Amara called out, turning on a heel and walking back, stringing her ukulele and singing for the group, who all joined along as they went back the trail they went. The soon went to the RV, opening up the squeaking door and entering in. Amara locked it behind them, and everybody piled onto the king sized bed, everyone snuggling and shifting around. With that, everybody drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Enjoy this chapter ((: I will try to update as much as possible if you guys like it!


End file.
